


Tears

by situationnormal



Series: Delicate [7]
Category: K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situationnormal/pseuds/situationnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric comes home to find Hyesung crying uncontrollably and unable to tell him what's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This is different in tone than the synopsis makes it sound. On the other hand, no alcohol or food for once!

“Hyesung? Are you here? Why are the lights off?” Eric flipped the switch in the living room, but Hyesung wasn’t anywhere to be seen. The pillows were arranged on the couch in the model-home way Hyesung preferred, and it didn’t look like he’d so much as set foot in the kitchen all day.  
  
“Hyesung? Are you sleeping?” Eric asked, as he walked toward the bedroom, taking the time to drop his keys and wallet on the coffee table. He could see a dim light under the bedroom door, which worried him a little. Caught between wanting to hurry up and check on his boyfriend, and being afraid of what he might find when he opened the door, he half-stumbled into the room.  
  
“Hyesung? Hyesung, are you crying? What’s wrong? Huh? What are you crying about?” He moved toward the bed as quickly as possible, still tripping over his feet, and knelt down as gently as he was able, in front of the other man. On closer inspection, not only was Hyesung crying, but his entire face was red and swollen as if he’d been crying for a long time. Eric’s heart pounded furiously, and saliva pooled in his mouth. He thought that if Hyesung didn’t say something quickly, he might throw up.  
  
“Hyesung? Are you sick? Do you need to go to the hospital?” Eric reached out, gingerly pushing the hair off of Hyesung’s forehead with a couple of fingers, and pressed his hand to it. He didn’t feel feverish, but his cheeks were burning and tears continued to fall.  
  
“Hyesung, please say something. Why are you crying? Are you in pain?” He touched Hyesung’s cheek, wiping tears away with his thumb, and trying to make Hyesung look at him directly. Eric felt weak—if he hadn’t been kneeling, already, he was afraid he would have fallen down. The hand that was still at his side was shaking so badly he had to press it against the mattress to make it stop.  
  
“Hyesung-ie? Hyesung-ah? Please.”   
  
“You want to know why I’m crying?” Hyesung asked, moving slightly so Eric’s hand covered the side of his face instead of his cheek, covering one of his eyes. His voice was rough and scratchy, as if he hadn’t only been crying, but sobbing—loudly enough to hurt his throat.  
  
“Please tell me what’s wrong,” Eric said, caressing Hyesung’s eyebrow with his thumb.  
  
“Look behind you,” Hyesung said. An icy ball immediately formed in Eric’s stomach. He wasn’t sure what he would find behind him that could explain all of this, but he wasn’t looking forward to it.  
  
Behind him, the blue light he had seen under the bedroom door was explained by the television, which was turned on. Hyesung’s laptop was sitting next to it, plugged in with an HDMI cable. Eric had taught him how to do that one weekend when Hyesung had complained about not understanding how to operate his own DVR.

Eric stared for a minute, trying to comprehend what Hyesung could possibly be watching that would make him so upset. And then he saw it—his own crying face was paused on the screen. Hyesung had been watching Eric’s most recent drama.  
  
“Hyesung…” Eric said, turning around to face his boyfriend again, only to find him frowning through still-teary eyes.  
  
“You bastard. You shouldn’t accept offers for such sad dramas.”  
  
“Hyesung?”  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“I swear, I’m going to kill you.”


End file.
